


What's Mine Is Mine

by babyblueglasses



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, or the lack there of, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/pseuds/babyblueglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing is not a concept that demi-gods or billionaires particularly grasp, especially when it involves a plush blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Is Mine

Tony reached behind him and grabbed the heavy fleece blanket hanging down the back of the couch. Shaking it open, he draped it across his legs and tucked it over his shoulders, not quite in the mood to fall asleep but deeply content all the same. 

“Surely I don’t have to remind you to share?” Loki asked without turning his head. He was sitting on the other side of the couch, wearing his dress slacks and leather shoes like they hadn’t just been having a lazy day at home. 

“Get your own,” Tony said, snuggling deeper into the blanket. He didn’t peel his eyes away from the movie they were watching. 

A long hand reached behind him. Tony didn’t react to the fingers that grazed his shoulder, like Loki was suddenly testing whether or not Tony would let him get away with resting his arm there. Tony knew better. His grip on the blanket became a vice. 

The instant Loki tried tugging it away, Tony threw all of his weight in the other direction. They heard a seam cry out in agony as a few threads tore, but mostly Tony succeeded in knocking Loki off balance. He smacked his nose against the side of Tony’s head. 

Loki cursed, clutching his nose. 

“Serves you right,” Tony said triumphantly. To make his point he laid down on his side and snuggled into the blanket. A content smile slid across his face. Indignant, Loki watched him, his mouth dropping open a crack. 

“Stark, I am _bleeding_ ,” Loki said. 

“Yeah, you big baby, don’t get it on the couch.” Tony dared a skeptical glance at him. Loki wasn’t bleeding, and even if he had been, Tony knew it was the sort of thing his magic would take care of anyway. Loki dropped his clean hand from his face. 

His eyes narrowed. Tony was just basking in the blanket, gloating even as he kept his stare on the television. A tiny, mischievous smirk tugged at Loki’s lips. 

“HEY!” Tony shouted, throwing out all of his dignity as his screams became pained laughter. Loki’s arms had fought their way inside the blanket and now his fingers were under Tony’s shirt, tickling the sensitive skin there. Only when Tony was a gasping mess did they recede, taking the blanket with them. “You could have just asked,” Tony wheezed out. 

Loki was already bundled beneath the blanket. “I did,” he said condescendingly. 

He heard Tony get off the couch and pad into the hallway. He couldn’t turn to see what Tony was doing. That would imply that he cared, and that would be admitting defeat. 

Instead he wrapped the blanket around himself and laid in the corner of the couch.

Two minutes later he heard Tony walk back into the room and grinned to himself. Tony would simply have to give in to his demands. Loki relaxed. 

Something large and bulky was dropped on him. Loki batted at it with his arm, but just as he made sense of what it was, Tony was dumping all of the blankets, comforters, and pillows they owned on him. 

“I hope that’s enough for you, your majesty.” Tony declared it in a regal, victorious voice. He watched with arms crossed as a few pillows tumbled to the floor and Loki’s hand popped out. 

“Stark,” Loki hissed, red-faced as he removed a pillow from his face, “your capacity for aggravation never ceases to astound me.” 

“Uh-huh,” Tony replied, boosting himself over the back of the couch and landing on a pile of pillows. He felt Loki’s legs pried out from under him. Tony grabbed a comforter from the mess and settled back in. “Whatever you say, Lo-lo.” 

Tony laughed soundlessly as he pulled the comforter over his head. He knew Loki would be seething at that name. 

Pillows rolled onto the floor as Loki dug a hole in the pile, wrapping himself in blankets before sticking his legs on top of Tony with his feet right by the man’s face. “Don’t touch me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Loki said theatrically. “What was that?” 

“I said don’t touch me,” Tony said, shoving his shoulder upwards. Loki’s stubborn feet were merely jostled. 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever heard those words from your mouth,” Loki said. Tony’s hand flew out and grabbed his foot, squeezing the shoe. “Careful dear, that’s Nappa leather.” 

“Take it off!” 

“That sounds more like you,” Loki said smugly. Tony shot up from his hobbit hole in the blankets to glare at Loki and shove his legs away onto the floor. 

“Shut up, you’re ruining the movie,” Tony said. 

“You’re not even watching it.” 

“I was.” 

Loki turned snootily away at that, pulling his legs up towards himself. His shoes appeared a few feet away by the television. Tony noticed that the laces were done up. He rolled his eyes at that and burrowed in deeper. Then he felt the comforter being tugged away. 

“Get your own!” 

“I want this one,” Loki said. “You can have that one,” he said, dropping the fleece blanket on Tony. With a loud sigh Tony rolled over. He held the comforter open, inviting Loki in. 

Loki slid in against him, saying nothing as Tony shut the comforter over them and rested his arm over Loki. For a moment it was still. 

“Above cuddling my ass,” Tony muttered. 

“This is not _cuddling_ ,” Loki said, uttering the word with absolute disgust. “It is a _compromise_.” 

“It’s an invasion,” Tony countered. 

Loki shifted uncomfortably. Tony pulled him in closer with his arm. “You know,” Tony said. “If you say you want to cuddle instead of sitting twelve miles from me on the couch, I’ll cuddle with you.” 

“Stop saying that word.” 

“Okay, Lo-lo.” 

“And that.” 

“Do we need to end cuddle time?” Tony asked. Loki was silent. Tony tilted himself back against the couch so that Loki’s weight could be pulled more against him. “Thought so,” Tony said. He brushed his fingers through Loki’s hair and was pleased when that earned him a muffled sound of contentment. “You’re spoiled,” Tony muttered teasingly. 

He felt Loki’s chest shake as he huffed out in disagreement. “As are you,” he said. 

Tony stroked his fingers through Loki’s hair, listening as the god unsuccessfully tried concealing the enjoyment it gave him. As Tony felt contentment wash over him, he thought that maybe he was. He really was.


End file.
